Fallen
by AmityGirl
Summary: After Tris and Tobias kiss in the Chasm Tris falls in, resulting in her death, now Tobias must journey to the underworld to get her back.
1. Chapter 1

TOBIAS'S POV:

"Tris!" I called, panicked.

It had been fine, we had just walked through all my fears, she had even seen Marcus, but she didn't judge me.

Now I watched her body float down the Chasm, a mangled mess, I couldn't tell if she was dead, or dying. Probably dead.

Now it's true, she wasn't as pretty as some of the other initiates, but she was the bravest, and I liked that. I like that.

I bet your wondering what the hell happened. Well, like stated earlier, we had just walked through my four fears. After we came out to the Chasm. I well, kissed her. After the first kiss I pulled her in for another, although, I felt her pull away, I opened my eyes and all I saw was her falling. Instantly, without thinking, I jumped in after her. I could've died too, but all I wanted was to save her.

I felt rocks cut my clothes, then my skin, I tried to stay above the water, but it was hard. The water turned pink as I swam.

Something bit my foot. Shit. Piranhas. SINCE WHEN ARE THERE PIRANHAS IN THE CHASM?!

Eric. He did this.

I saw Tris's body, I grabbed it, I struggled to get us both out.

Once we were are out I look at Tris, she was motionless. I checked her pulse, nothing.

"C'mon Tris, don't quit on me." I said, wiping the blood off her delicate face.

She was dead. Gone forever.

I picked up her lifeless body to take it to be mourned, I stop for a moment, fighting back tears.

"It's _ok_ to cry right? No ones here, it's acceptable, _right_?" I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

TOBIAS'S POV:

Before all my tears spilled out, I noticed mist rise up from Tris's body.

"Hello Tobias." a voice said.

"What?!" I yelled, almost dropping Tris. "Who's there?!" I hoped I didn't sound scared.

A heard a giggle, "It's Tris!"

My mouth dropped.

"This better not be a prank Tris."

"Oh it's not, now listen, yes, I'm dead. Although I am communicating through the forbidden phone in the underworld, you have to save me Tobias, you have to come get me, please!" She called.

"I'm coming Tris!" I ran back inside and thought how the hell was I supposed to get into the underworld.

"The Erudite library." I thought aloud. "Of course! All knowledge is there."

I did my best to look like an erudite.

But how do I get in? Do I just walk in all like "What up my fellow erudites!" ?

I guess so, I got on the train and road it to Erudite headquarters. I jumped off and walked into their library. I was surprised yet not surprised at the fact that they have a whole section on death and theories of the underworld.

Interesting faction... geez, these are some messed up peeps.

Then, I spotted it, a book titled "Death and Afterlife: How to Enter and Exit."

There was note from the librarian: "This book is outdated and is not to be taken seriously."

Damn it. I need this book anyways.

I tucked it under my shirt and began to walk out. I felt something tug my shirt, I turned around and saw a slutty girl. God, never new erudites could be such whores.

"Hey." she said.

I walked away, but she yanked me again.

I remember a searing pain, but I woke up in an office chair, tied down.

"Hello." a stern voice said. "My name is Jeannie. I'm sure you've heard of me."


	3. Chapter 3

TRIS'S POV:

"When is Tobias going to get here?" I thought worried.

God, I needed to calm down and give the guy more than a few hours.

The underworld, is dark, full of fire, and we all just stand around miserable, waiting for the next wave of torture.

Yeah, sometimes Hades would send more flames, or man-eating bugs to pick away at our soul-flesh.

"Who used my telephone!" a large, deep voice yelled.

All the other souls scattered, and so did I.

"It was Beatrice Prior wasn't it!" the voice yelled.

"Well what are you going to do about it, Hades!" I called, immediately wishing I hadn't.

"This!" Hades roared. He picked me up, only have to use two fingers.

Dear Lord, what had I done.

I was then thrown into a cell, full of fire, I cried out in pain. I couldn't see any damage to my skin, probably because I was just a soul now, but I could feel it.

"Tobias, _please... come soon." _I thought as a tear streamed down my face.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

HEY GUYS! SORRY I ONLY POSTED ONE CHAPTER SO FAR TODAY, AND IT WAS PRETTY SHORT. I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED IT THOUGH! THANKS FOR READING!

~ DAUNTLESSKATYCAT

XOXO

TOBIAS'S POV:

Say nothing, it's better to say nothing until you know what's going on.

"Recently I have discovered your girlfriend has died and called you from the underworld."

"How do you know that." I demanded.

"Ha, we're Erudite, we know everything."

"Well then."

"I was saying, since your girlfriend -"

"She has a name."

"Ah, yes, Beatrice."

"Tris."

"Anyway, since she broke about 3 or more different underworld laws, Hades is now threatening our world. He says he may pardon us if your plan to save Tris comes to a halt."

"No." I said stubbornly.

"Excuse me?" Jeannie said sounding disgusted. And oh boy she was.

"No, I am not letting Tris stay there."

"So you saving some girl is more important than the rest of the world?"

"She is the world."

"Don't gross me out."

"Jeannie, if you want to intimidate me, then you are failing. Actually, let me intimidate you also." I said with a smirk.

"Go ahead." Jeannie said folding her hands on her desk, her green piercing eyes waiting.

"I know what's outside the gates, and I can get them in."

I remember her standing up and shouting something, men rushing towards me, and a searing pain in my shoulder.

I must have been knocked out.


End file.
